godofwarfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Zeus
Zeus (po grecku: Ζεύς) – władca bogów mitologii greckiej. Główny antagonista gier God of War II i God of War III. Zostaje zabity przez Kratosa w trzeciej części gry. Jest on ojcem głównego bohatera, Kratosa. Stwórca Ostrza Olimpu. Na koniec gry Kratos odbiera sobie życie Klingą Olimpu. Mitologia grecka W mitologii greckiej Zeus był władcą bogów. Mieszkał na Olimpie, czyli największej górze w Grecji. W starożytnych czasach uważana była za górę świętą. Jego żoną była Hera, a dziećmi Atena, Ares, Herakles, Hermes, czy Apollo. Historia Wczesne życie Zeus był jednym z wielu dzieci tytana Kronosa i Rei. Tytan dowiedział się od Wyroczni, że któreś z jego dzieci go zabije. Dlatego też połykał każde swoje dziecko. Jednak pewnego dnia, gdy Kronos miał zjeść Zeusa, Rea wymyśliła pewien podstęp. Wzięła dużyh kamień i owinęła go w szmatkę, by przypominał dziecko. Zeusa za to oddała orłowi, który zabrał przyszłego władcę bogów na Wyspę Kreacji. Tam wychowywany był przez Gaję, nimfy leśne oraz inne stworzenia. Kronos połknął kamień, lecz nie domyślił się, że tak na prawdę nie zjadł swego dziecka. Tymczasem Zeus już jako dorosły człowiek chciał zemścić się na tytanie i uwolnić swych braci. Wielka Wojna Zeus uwolnił swych braci, lecz nie zabił Kronosa. Razem z innymi bogami przygotowywali się do Wielkiej Wojny między tytanami, a bogami. Pole bitwy wyglądało strasznie - szare niebo, pozasychana ziemia i wszędzie ślady zniszczeń. Bogowie mieli niewielką przewagę, lecz Zeus wiedział że bez jakiejś pomocy nie wygrają z tytanami, którzy mieli przewagę liczebną. Zeus więc użył swych mocy kontrolowania niebios i stworzył Ostrze Olimpu. Był to dość duży miecz. Miał on niebieską poświatę i szerokie ostrze, a także małą rękojeść. Zeus użył niezwykłej mocy tej boskiej klingi, by zabić większość tytanów. Niektórzy jednak przetrwali. Byli to Kronos, Atlas i Gaja. Kronos musiał nosić Świątynię Pandory na swych plecach, a Atlas musiał podtrzymywać Sklepienie Niebieskie, czyli całe Niebiosa. Gaja nie dostała żadnej kary od bogów. Po Wielkiej Wojnie Niedługo po Wielkiej Wojnie urodzili się Kratos i Dejmos, czyli synowie Zeusa i Kallisto. Obaj chcieli zostać żołnierzami w spartańskiej armii, lecz tego zaszczytu dostąpił tylko Kratos. Bogowie uważali, że Dejmos był Naznaczonym Wojownikiem, którym tak naprawdę był przyszły Duch Sparty. Zabrali go więc do miejsca, w którym mieszkał Tanatos, bóg śmierci - do Królestwa Śmierci. Tam Tanatos torturował go przez wiele lat. W tym czasie Kratos walczył w spartańskiej armii jako generał. Podczas pewnej bitwy sprzedał swą duszę Aresowi, bogowi wojny. Bóg Wojny zdradził jednak spartiatę, więc Kratos chciał się na nim zemścić. Zdrada polegała na tym, że Ares opanował Kratosa, który zabił swą córkę i żonę. Żeby bogowie wybaczyli mu jego grzechy z przeszłości, musiał między innymi: zabić króla Persji, Bazyliszka, czy Persefonę, żonę Hadesa. Pewnego dnia Ares zaczął terroryzować Ateny. Bogowie powiedzieli Duchowi Sparty, że będzie on miał okazję się zemścić, a także darują mu grzechy z przeszłości. Spartiata podjął się więc wyzwania. Musiał zdobyć Puszkę Pandory, czyli bardzo duże pudło z niesamowitą mocą pokonania boga. Ta jednak spoczywała w głębokich podziemiach Świątyni Pandory. W czasie przedzierania się przez zniszczone Ateny, Zeus podarował Kratosowi Furię Olimpu, czyli magiczną umiejętność pozwalającą na miotanie potężnymi piorunami. Po wielu bitwach i trudach Kratos dotarł do Aresa. Tam użył mocy Puszki Pandory i zabił boga wojny. Bogowie wybaczyli mu grzechy z przeszłości, lecz nie uwolnili Ducha Sparty z wizji. W ramach wynagrodzenia za wszystkie trudy bogowie mianowali go nowym bogiem wojny. Zdrada Zeusa Kratos atakował każde miasto Grecji. Stał się tym, kim kiedyś gardził. Bogowie próbowali uspokoić jego wojenną ambicję, lecz nic nie wskórali. Zeus więc użył pewnego podstępu. Gdy Duch Sparty zaatakował portowe miasto Rodos, Zeus pod postacią orła zmniejszył spartiatę do rozmiarów śmiertelnika i ożywił Kolosa z Rodos. Później z niebios spadło Ostrze Olimpu. Zeus powiedział, że bez mocy tego miecza Kratos nie pokona bestii jaką była statua. Jednak gdy spartiata wyjął miecz, był już śmiertelnikiem. Dostał się do środka kolosa i go zniszczył. Lecz ręka topiącej się bestii przygniotła Ducha Sparty. Nie dość, że stracił moce boga, to również zbroję i siły. Był poraniony i słaby. Zeus postawił mu ultimatum: albo Kratos będzie mu służył, albo go zabije. Kratos odmówił mimo tego, że nie miał sił by walczyć. Zeus zabił go z łatwością. Jednakże Gaja, tytanka i matka ziemia ożywiła Ducha Sparty. Powiedziała mu, że musi on odnaleźć Siostry Losu i cofnąć się w czasie do momentu śmierci spartiaty. Wtedy będzie mógł zabić Pana Olimpu. Kratos musiał przejść wiele trudów, a między innymi: walczyć z Krakenem, uwolnić legendarnego Feniksa, czy zabić Euryiale. W końcu zabił Siostry Losu i rozpoczął walkę z Zeusem. Atena wbiegła przed ostrze Kratosa, by ochronić Zeusa i Olimp. Kratos cofnął się w czasie i trafił do czasów Wielkiej Wojny. Tak rozpoczęła się Druga Wielka Wojna. Druga Wielka Wojna Zeus rozkazał wszystkim bogom zabić Kratosa i tytanów. Pierwszy spróbował Posejdon. Przemienił się w legendarnego potwora morskiego - Lewiatana. Zaczął mocno ranić Gaję swoimi szponami, lecz Kratos zepchnął go z gigantycznego ciała matki ziemi. Później zabił go brutalnie miażdżąc mu głowę. W końcu nadszedł czas na Zeusa. Ten jednak zepchnął Gaję i Ducha Sparty z Olimpu. Tytani również go zdradzili. Podczas kolejnej potyczki Kratos i Zeusa, spartiata go brutalnie wykończył i zabił, tym samym uwalniając chaos na ziemię. Po rozmowie z Ateną, Duch Sparty popełnia samobójstwo. Ciekawostki *Zeus ma białe oczy, jakby miał zaćmę, lecz widzi doskonale. *Król bogów jest stary, lecz jest w niesamowitej kondycji. *W God of War: Duch Sparty Kallisto mówi Kratosowi, kim jest jego ojciec. Wtedy jest zaskoczony. To samo się dzieje w God of War II, tylko tajemnicę wyjawia spartiacie Atena. Najdziwniejsze jest to, że akcja tej pierwszej gry dzieje się przed dwójką. *W God of War: Duch Sparty Zeus zmienił się w grabarza. Można nim grać na arenie po odblokowaniu stroju grabarza. *Zeus miał romans z Medytą, boginią rozwagi z którą miał dziecko Atenę Kategoria:Postacie w God of War: Wstąpienie Kategoria:Postacie w God of War: Łańcuchy Olimpu Kategoria:Postacie w God of War Kategoria:Postacie w God of War: Duch Sparty Kategoria:Postacie w God of War II Kategoria:Postacie w God of War III Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Bogowie greccy Kategoria:Martwi